Illusion
by WhiteRose101
Summary: Reposting! When a mysterious diary appears in the boys' dorm, adventures and suprises await. Better than it sounds hopefully HG JL
1. The Diary

Whatever Yesterday Brings

Prologue

The story that I'm about to tell you, begins with a diary, a very old diary, which belonged to Lillian Evans, who wrote in it since she was first excepted into Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry at the young age of eleven, up until she was happily married and 26 weeks pregnant with her first child to boot! But this diary was not at all what it seemed. The little book had a very special power, a power that Lily herself had not known about. After Lily and her husband, James Potter, were killed, this diary along with the rest of her belongings went to her's and James's son, Harry James Potter. Although, Harry didn't know anything about this mystery of a dairy, that is, until he happened to come upon it while looking for his Care of Magical Creatures book during break at Hogwarts.

End Prologue

"Harry, hurry up! What's taking you so long?" Ron yelled up the stairs while sitting in one of the plush, crimson armchairs in the Gryffindor Common Room.

"Ron, why don't you go check on him?" said Ginny after receiving nothing but silence for an answer.

"Why don't you?"

"It's the boy's dormitory!"

"That's never stopped you before."

"Fine!" she grumbled, "I'll go check." Ginny pushed herself up out of the chair and set off towards the boy's Dormitories.  
"Harry? You alone?" Ginny whispered from behind the door. It certainly wouldn't do to just barge in and end up catching a 6th year changing. Can you say: complete humiliation? She found herself, once again, being answered by silence. Taking this as a sign that no one else was in the room, she quietly opened the door to be met with the smell of dirty laundry and the sight of complete and utter chaos, least if you could call: unmade beds, unwashed uniforms thrown across the floor, and candy rappers utter chaos. A disgusted look graced Ginny's soft features as she eyed the "room".

'More like a garbage dump,' she quietly thought to herself, 'Honestly, haven't boys ever heard of hygiene?' Trying her best to ignore the mess, Ginny began to scan the room for a sign of Harry. Ah! There he was! And coincidently, he was in the only sanitary part of the dorm. Smiling slightly, she made her way over to his side. Harry was kneeled down on the ground, bending partially over something, and as she approached, she could make out an object in his hands. Because his attention was solely on whatever he was holding, he didn't even realize that she had entered.  
"Harry?" she asked again, but louder this time. Startled, he quickly turned towards her, revealing to her the most luminous and exquisite emerald orbs, causing her to take an involuntary gasp. Noting who she was, Harry calmed down and flashed her a dazzling smile. Ginny soon found herself fighting to stop the embarrassing blush as his deep voice spoke.

"Sorry I'm taking so long. I just found something." he said turning back to whatever it was that he had in his hand.  
Ginny slowly seated herself by his side and looked at the object in his hand. It was a book, a small leather bound book with the letters L. M. E. engraved in gold on the bottom right hand corner. In the middle of the cover, was the word "DIARY" in a very skilled script, with a gleaming white, winged horse flying behind the word.

"What is it?" whispered Ginny.  
"What is it?" she asked gently.

"I'm not really sure. I mean, I've never even seen this before and it somehow ended up in my trunk. It's weird though," he sighed and turned to her, "I have the strangest feeling that it belonged to my mother." He looked back to the diary and began tracing the initials with his index finger.  
Ginny glanced up at him as he began to open the book, wondering if he wanted her to leave. He didn't seem to mind her presents. Secretly, he found it soothing.

Harry flipped through the yellowing pages and looked at the date of the last entry; "May 14, 1980".  
He traced the date much as he had done on the cover, finding himself lost in deep thoughts. Ginny placed a hand on his shoulder to comfort him as he did so.  
It was the most she could do without offering any clues about her true feelings for the incredible young man beside her. She too allowed herself to be engulfed in her own thoughts, although hers were about a completely different notion all together.

Hers were about a very handsome boy; one that was very kind, courteous, brave, and…perfect. 'How could he ever like me more than a friend?' she thought to herself as she looked at his face.  
"You okay?" she asked him.  
"Yeah. I'm fine." was his reply. Sighing once more, Harry closed the book and turned to Ginny, "Let's-" he began, but he was cut off as the room around them began to spiral, although, he and Ginny, who still had her hand on his shoulder, seemed to remain still.  
As suddenly as it all had started, it stopped. They were no longer in Hogwarts...

Hey, yes this story hasbeen posted before, number of times in fact, but it got deleted the second time through. So here it is again! Keep deleting ya idiots but it will never be kept down! Mwhahahahaha!

anyways, enough with the craziness! R&R! Flames totally NOT welcome but constructive critisim IS appreciated! Don't worry about being harsh, I know this is nowhere Near being the best out there but hey, there's hope right?

hello?


	2. Fright and Flight

They found themselves in entirely different surroundings. Glancing around the new room, they both noticed that the place had a very…quidditchy look to it. It had a grassy green carpet, with walls charmed to look like a perfect blue sky, clouds moving slowly across the walls and, occasionally, a broomstick or a flying snitch would zoom into the scene. But in the corner of the room, was a little white cradle and a chest of seemingly unused toys.

To stunned for words, Harry and Ginny sat frozen on the ground. Only their eyes were moving as they looked at their new scenery. Ginny was the first to snap out of her trance. She didn't move, but she let out a glass shattering scream. Harry quickly clapped a hand over her mouth, but the damage had been done. Someone was now racing up a set of stairs (by the sound of it), and was coming closer, and closer to their room.

Harry and Ginny ran as quietly as possible to the closet at the other end of the room, jammed themselves in and closed the door as much as possible, leaving a crack large enough for them to see if anyone was in a certain part of the room.  
Due to the small amount of space, the two teenagers found themselves pressed tightly against each other. The smell of strawberries and crème made its way to Harry's nostrils, calming him down slightly. Ginny was trying her best not to whimper as a man entered the room. The man was tall, around 5' 11" and had black hair. She couldn't tell anything else about him because he had his back to their closet.

He was scanning the room. He even kneeled down and looked under the crib.  
Suddenly he turned towards them. The man had glasses, hazelnut brown eyes, and a kind looking face. He was like a replica of Harry, only with sharper features, different eyes, and no scar.  
At seeing the man's face, Harry gave an involuntary gasp.

The man now had his full attention on the closet. He quickly withdrew something from his pocket.

'A stick?' thought Ginny.  
'Not a stick, a wand!' she corrected herself, mentally berating herself for her stupid mistake.  
Harry was looking everywhere, obviously trying to find a way to escape. But they were trapped like mice.  
He couldn't even get a grip on his wand without making Ginny shift up against the door.

'This is just peachy.' Harry thought to himself. The man was now only a foot away from the closet door handle. Now, to say that Ginny panicked would be the understatement of the century, so I'll say this instead: she completely blew her lid. One minute she was scrunched between Harry and the wall, the next she was bursting through the closet door, knocking the man aside and running down a hallway.

Stunned from Ginny's sudden reaction, Harry hesitated. Then he tried to make a run for it as well, but before he could make it to the hallway, the man sent a stunning charm his way, which hit him square between the shoulder blades. Harry hit the floor between the doorframe unconscious. 

Ginny didn't get far before she ran right into another person. This one was a woman, with long red hair and green eyes. Ginny tried to back-track her steps so that she could get out of the room but the woman gave her a dose of the full body bind, and Ginny's arms and legs sprang together causing her to sway on the spot.   
Before she could hit the ground, however, the woman caught her and laid her on her back.

Lily ran, as quickly as she could with a round belly, out of the room where the teenager lay.  
"James!" Lily shouted as she looked through all the rooms trying to find her husband.  
She finally came to the nursery only to find James sitting on the floor beside yet another teenager.  
"Are you alright?" she gasped at him, frightened that maybe the boy on the floor had hurt him.

"I'm fine. You?" he said as he stood up and walked over to her, placing an arm around her shoulders.

"Fine," she replied. She looked down at the boy. He, like the girl, seemed to be about 16 years old, judging by his height. She couldn't see his face because he was lying face down on the carpet. James leaned down and rolled the boy over. He gasped when he saw the boy's face, and so did Lily.  
For James it was like looking into a mirror and seeing a younger version of himself. After a few moments of tense silence, Lily spoke.

"Should we move him?" Lily asked, still eyeing the boy's face.

"Yeah. Did you catch that girl?" James asked.

"I did. She's in the dinning room."

"We'll bring him in there, then." James said as he mimicked up a stretcher and placed the stranger upon it.  
Once in the dinning room, Lily and James set the boy on the floor beside the girl and locked the doors to be sure that they couldn't make a run for it.  
"Enerviate." James said, pointing his wand at the teenager that he had stunned, while Lily was doing the counter curse for the girl.  
The boy's eye-lids immediately fluttered open to reveal brilliant green eyes that James knew very well.  
The boy took a moment to regain his senses, and as soon as he did, he jumped to his feet facing James, his face clear of emotion. The girl with the red hair, on the other hand, was trembling with fear.

"What are you doing in our house?" demanded James. The teenagers stayed silent. The boy was glaring at James.

"We won't hurt you. Just answer the question. What are you doing in our house?" James asked again.

Neither of the teens said anything for a while, then, "Please sir, we don't know." the girl with waist-length red hair whispered. James looked at her skeptically. Lily had on of her eyebrows cocked at the girl, as if saying, "You could have done better than that". The carrot top turned her amber eyes on Lily and exclaimed,  
"It's true, I swear! One minute we," she motioned to the boy and herself," were in the Gryffindor Tower, the next we were in that room." she finished with a pleading look at James.

"Is that so? And what, may I ask, is your story?" Lily asked the boy.

"Same as hers." he said with a shrug.

"Uh uh." said Lily with a glance her husband. James sighed.

"What are your names?" he asked.

"Harry," said the boy, "and Ginny." he motioned to the girl.

"Any last names to go with that?" Neither Harry nor Ginny said anything.  
"Ok then." James muttered. "You said you were in Hogwarts. What year are you?"

"Why?" Ginny asked.

"Just want to know." Truthfully, James was planning to ask Dumbledore if he had a Harry and Ginny in a certain year.

"6th and 5th" said Harry. He didn't see the point in not answering the question. It seemed harmless enough.

"Well, Harry, Ginny...what are you doing here?" Lily asked them again.

"We already told you! We were in the Gryffindor Tower then we were here." Harry answered in an exasperated tone.

"Look if you could just let us go, we could get back." Ginny said.

"You're not going anywhere until we get some answer." James said in a rather bored tone as he massaged the bridge of his nose.

"Then I guess we'll be here a while." Harry said with a sigh.

This boy, Harry, was continually amazing both Lily and James. He acted as if this kind of thing happened to him every day. Least, that's what it looked like on the outside. But Ginny could tell that he was just putting on an act.  
James gave the boy a You-won't-be-so-calm-when-I'm-through-with-you look, while Harry just mimicked him, by giving him a look that said, clearly, "Try me." James immediately picked up on the meaning and was about to shout something at the boy, but was stopped by Lily as she placed a hand on his back and told him to calm down.

Lily had a weird feeling about this boy, but, of course, she had her reasons. He, after all, looked almost exactly like her husband. He even had a certain trait of James' that used to bug the hell out of her all the time at school: Orneriness. If she didn't know any better, she would have thought that they were talking to their son. But that was impossible because she was still pregnant with their first child. Just when she was starting to dismiss this thought, something else came to her.  
'He said his name was Harry. That's the name we chose for our son.'  
She walked up to Harry, so that they were only about a foot apart. And she looked deep into his eyes, trying to find some answers to her questions in those hypnotic, yet stunning, emerald green eyes, her green eyes.

"Can you tell me exactly what you were doing before you ended up here?" she quietly asked him.  
For some reason, Harry was concentrating on not breaking their eye contact. He felt that it was very important that their eyes remained locked.

"I was up in the boy's dormitory trying to find my Care of Magical Creatures book, when I fond an old leather diary that had L.M.E. written in gold letters at the bottom." he answered, and as he did so, Lily found her eyes widen from shock. How could he have possibly gotten hold of her dairy? She had just written in it about an hour and a half ago.

"My brother and I were waiting for him to come down, but he didn't, so I went up to check on him." Ginny said in a voice barley above a whisper.   
"He was reading through that book when I came up. I went and sat down by him. We talked a little, then we were here." she finished. Something clicked in Lily's mind. She had gotten that diary in Diagon Alley when she was eleven years old. The book keeper had warned her about some kind of enchantment over the diary, a Time Travel Enchantment, come to think of it.

Of course, then, she thought it was just some joke the book keeper wanted to pull on her because she was a muggle-born.

"What year is it?" Lily asked suddenly, breaking the silence that had fallen between the members of the group. She was now looking at Ginny.

Ginny gave her a surprised look and said, "1996" James stared at her as if she was mad, but he didn't say anything on account of it looked as if Lily was on to something big.

"It worked," Lily gasped, more to herself then anyone else. "He was right. There really was an enchantment."

"Lily?" James asked concerned. Lily looked as if she was going to collapse. And sure enough, her knees buckled and she fell to the ground.

"Lily, are you all right!" exclaimed James as he dropped to his knees beside her. 

"I'm fine. Just..." she shook her beautiful mane of hair. As Ginny and Harry watched, Ginny started to inch towards Harry until she was standing close enough to feel the heat vibrating off of his skin, although she was trying not to seem as freaked as she truly was, she really wasn't doing that great of a job. Sensing this, Harry looked at her out of the corner of his eye and gently grasped onto her hand and gave it a slight reassuring squeeze. Even at this small gesture, Ginny's heart sped up and all her fear was replaced with longing and happiness. She wanted so badly to be able to wrap herself in Harry's comforting embrace, but was just glad that he was even holding her hand. But Ginny was shaken out of her trance as somebody spoke.

"James, I need to talk to you. I think I know what's going on," Lily said as James helped her up. She began to walk out of the room, but stopped and turned towards the teenagers. She opened her mouth to way something, but paused as she looked at how close Harry and Ginny were and at their hands which were intertwined together. They reminded her of another couple, of herself and James when they were younger. She smiled to herself before speaking.  
"I'll trust that you two won't go running off while James and I are out in the hallway?" Ginny nodded in response, but Harry had a very surprised look on his face and didn't say anything. After giving Harry one last look, Lily turned towards the door and walked out of the room. James hesitated then followed her out and closed the door behind him.

WhiteRose Here: hey thanks for the two reviews that I got! Every little one counts! However, before I post another chapter, I would love it if I could get at least 10 reviews all together. Now that's not asking for a lot is it? Oh and just so ya know, I'm looking for a Betta reader so anyone who's interested in the job (that conveniently enough pays absolutely squat) then give me a shout out! Later!


	3. Really Unreal

WhiteRose Here:

Hey everyone! I am so thrilled with all of the reviews so THANX! And finally, this is the most that I had written when I was 10 but don't fret! For I am bound and determined to continue and FINISH this story! It might just take longer on the postings since I've got finals coming up! Until then! TTFN Ta Ta For Now!

Ginny's POV  
As soon as the door closed behind James, Harry turned to me and asked if I was alright. I looked up into his attractive face and gave him a small smile. I opened my mouth to say that I've been better, but no sound came out. I was just starring into his eyes. 'God, he's hot,' I think to myself. I found myself getting lost in his gorgeous eyes. Drowning in them and everything around us seemed to dissolve. Even in serious situations, Harry always had this effect on me.

"Ginny?" he said, bringing me back down to earth. I tore my eyes away from his and looked down at the ground feeling the blood rush to my face.

"Do you think they'll let us go?" I asked. It was the first thing that popped into my mind; I still refused to glance at Harry.  
"Yes." he said without a hint of doubt. And because of this I looked up.

"How can you be so sure?"  
"They...just seem like trustworthy people, that's all." He left my side and started to examine the room. He had a curious look on his face, one that I had never seen before. Not on him, anyways. It always showed up on Hermione's features instead. His extraordinary green eyes had misted over, and I could tell he was deep in thought.

Harry's POV

"You okay?" I asked Ginny as soon as Lily and James had left the room. The only thing I got for an answer from her, however, was staring. I have to admit, it is defiantly uncomfortable when she does that.

She always seems to just zone out, for some reason or other.

Shifting slightly, I decided to end the silence, "Ginny?"

Her chocolate eyes snapped away from me quickly and she turned to gaze at the ground instead.

"Do you think they'll let us go?" she asked.

"Yes."

She turned her eyes to my face as she asked, "How can you be so sure?"

"They just seem like trustworthy people, that's all."

'If they're anything like what Sirius and Remus said about them, anyways,' I added mentally. I was still in complete shock from this whole situation. I couldn't believe it. I had just been talking with my parents! My Parents! 'No,' I thought to myself, 'This could just be one of Voldemort's sick tricks….but what if it really is them?' My head began to spin with the thought of all of this perhaps being the real deal. But, if so, how did it happen?  
End Harry's POV

Lily/James POV  
"So, you going to let me in on this?" James asked as soon as he was sure the door was locked.

"James, remember how he said that he had found an old diary that had L.M.E. in gold at the bottom?" James nodded.

"That's my diary. Lillian Merie Evans. Those are my initials!" said Lily. James just starred at her, completely unfazed by her statement.

"Lily, that's impossible. I saw you writing in it 'bout an hour before they came here." James said as he nodded his towards the room where Harry and Ginny were.

"No James. It's not. You see, mydiaryhadaTime-TravelEnchantmentonit." Lily said very quickly because of how ridiculous it sounded, and she was sure James would burst out laughing or say that she was crazy. But he didn't. He just continued to stare at her.

"A Time-Travel Enchantment." he said, no emotion in his voice. "Lily, the only possible way to travel through time, is to use a Time Turner. You can't put an enchantment of that kind on objects! It says so in the books!" said James, his voice rising.

"Since when do you listen to what books say?" Lily retorted. James was at a loss for words. He shook his head in a defeated sort of way.

"So who do you think they are?" he finally asked.

"I don't know about the girl, but I do believe I know who the boy is."

"Who?"

"Our son. No just listen to me, James. He looks exactly like you, but he has my eyes. His name is even the same as the name we picked for our son. And he had my diary." Lily looked James in the eyes while saying this.

"Lils, I know all the clues are pointing in that direction, but what if it's a trick. You know what times are like these days." Lily clearly understanding what he meant, thought about this. After a moments silence, she came to a conclusion.

"We'll ask him to show us his arm. And Ginny's too." James cocked an eyebrow at her.

"You know all Death Eaters have a Dark Mark! And they don't disappear! Even if they're under some kind of descise!" said Lily. She gave James a just-try-to-say-I'm-wrong look. James did try. But he couldn't even get more then three words out before realizing that Lily had him stumped.

"Shall we go back in and try out your theory?" James said opening the door and bowing her in.

Back in the room  
Harry and Ginny's attention snapped to the door as it started to open. Neither said anything nor moved as Lily and James entered and looked over at them, their eyes lingering on Harry for a few seconds.

"Stick out your arms please." James said suddenly. Ginny and Harry exchanged curious looks with each other before obeying. As soon as the two teens extended their arms, James and Lily moved towards them to start checking for any traces of a Dark Mark. James checked Harry, while Lily checked Ginny. They both passed, though Harry took longer to check. James refused to let a simple glance over to be efficient. He continually used all the revealing spells he could think of, and all the while, Harry had a look of deep annoyance on his face. After about 5 minute of this, James finally gave up, but only because Harry finally snapped.

"Alright! Alright! I think you tried every revealing charm in the book!"

He backed away from Harry, sighing and nodding. Lily smiled and walked up to Harry so that she could have a better look at him. She felt a great swell of pride as she examined her son. He was so much like James on the outside, yet, somehow she knew he had more of her personality traits, even if he only showed James' bit right now.

Unable to hold in her emotion by just standing there, she quickly leaned in and engulfed her future son in a warm, motherly hug. But he didn't hug back. He was in complete shock. He just stood there.

What exactly was happening? This was totally…unreal! There was no other word that could possibly describe the situation. Did this mean they knew? How could they? I mean, he had just figured out what was going on so how could his parents know? Ginny didn't even know! Swallowing the lump that had begun to develop in his throat, Harry spoke gently into his mother's ear as she held him close, "Does this mean we're caught?" Her musical laughter filled the room as she disentangled herself from her son, holding him out at arms length so that she could, once more, give him a good look over. Her familiar emerald eyes were dancing with merriment and joy as she replied,

"It very well does indeed." She gazed fondly at him before raising her right hand from its place on Harry's shoulder to caress his cheek. It was mind blowing for Harry to be touched so tenderly, so lovingly. The only time he had ever had this much physical contact from anyone was to receive the occasional back-hand from his uncle for "being such an incompetent lowlife". A mother's touch had always been something that he had been deprived of as a child, and to finally have someone that cared so much for him…he couldn't even begin to express his feelings, at least not verbally. Before he even realized exactly what he was doing, Harry had closed the distance between them and engulfed his mother, HIS mother, in an embrace.

"My boy," his mother whispered into his ear as tears began to trail down her porcelain cheek, "My son."

James hung back as he watched the exchange between mother and son, pride shining clearly through his hazel eyes, his heart swelling with the barrage of feelings that seemed to have over taken him. He could just hear Sirius going on about how cheesy this whole affair might seem, but for the first time in his life, James found that he could care less what Sirius thought. Nothing could possibly ruin this perfect moment. 'Kodak moment,' he chuckled silently to himself.

Ginny was bewildered from the highest point, here she was all by herself and Harry was embracing his parents; she just looked on. Ginny felt like an outsider.  
Lily looked over at Ginny, "Do you want to go ahead downstairs? We haven't had lunch yet?"  
Ginny felt her stomach lurched and remembered that she hadn't eaten since breakfast.  
"Sure, Harry, are you coming?"  
James and Harry nodded, following the girls to the kitchen.

Once in the kitchen, they were greeted by the delicious smells of bacon sizzling on the stove and pancakes and waffles fresh off the frying pan, while a rather chubby house elf was scurrying this way and that, muttering to it's self. The group of four paused by the doorframe entrance (you know how some rooms have entrances that look like they're supposed to have a door but don't) into the kitchen. Harry and Ginny watched the little elf amusedly, smiles upon their faces. James took this time to coincidently clear his throat, and as soon as he did, the house elf halted and turned its eyes upon the visitors. You could clearly see that this was a female. She had a pudgy, warm, little face that held a lopsided smile. Her nose was a bit squished in, kind of like a pug, and her eyes were lit with a twinkle that Albus Dumbledore would be proud of. But what really caught the attention of Ginny and Harry, was that the elf's eyes were two different colors. The right orb was a beautiful robin's egg blue, while the left was magenta.  
"Master James! Mistress Lily!" exclaimed the elf as she quickly trotted over to them.  
"I was not knowing yous was going to have company! I would have made more!" Lily let out a soft, musical laugh at the creature's anxious face.

"That's quite alright Ceda (C-da). I would like to introduce you to Ginny and Harry," she purposely left off Harry's last name. She figured it would be best to keep his true identity to themselves for a while.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Ceda." said Ginny politely while Harry nodded. Ceda gave a little curtsy as a sign of welcome.

"Would Mister and Miss like anything?" she asked the newcomers, but her attention was on Harry and James.

"A bagel, if you have any." Harry asked, he hadn't realized how hungry he was.

"Make that four, one for him and three for me." Ginny quickly added. She noticed everyone staring at her as soon as she finished her request.

"What? I'm starving!" Harry rolled his eyes at her, which in turn, caused her to elbow him in the ribs. He let out a small grunt as her elbow collided with his side, and backed a little bit away from her, at least enough so that he was out of her range. Lily and James were both smiling as they watched the two.

Ceda gave another little curtsy before bustling off to the other end of the kitchen to retrieve the bagels. James motioned for the two teenagers from the future to a small table made of hansom redwood with a polished finish that had four matching chairs, and a high chair (for later use, of course) surrounding it. Lily pulled out one of the chairs and carefully seated herself in it while Ginny just plopped down in another. Lily eyed her with a twinge of envy. Man, she couldn't' wait for July to roll around so that she could loose this extra baby wait. But Harry and James both remained standing.

"Have a seat," said James to Harry. He, however, seemed quite content on just standing.  
"I'm fine thanks." Harry leaned against the wall behind him, crossing his strong arms over his chest as he said this. Though, as soon as he met Ginny's eyes, Harry grudgingly, yet obediently seated himself in the last remaining chair. James raised an eyebrow at him, along with a small smile playing on his lips.

James pulled out the last remaining chair and sat himself down in it. Lily had just opened her mouth to say something, when Ceda's little humming grew louder and the elf's small, pudgy hands appeared from the back of the kitchen fallowed closely by the rest of her. She walked to the table, still humming a little tune to herself, and set down three golden-brown bagels in front of Ginny, before proceeding to pass Harry his one.  
"Thanks," Harry said as the small meal was placed in his hand.

"Yes, thank you," said Ginny, "but do you happen to have any-" before she could finish, however, butter, cinnamon, and jams of all sorts appeared on the table in front of her. She gazed at all of the extras had materialized before her and squeaked out another small thanks as the elf disappeared back into the kitchen.

Ginny stuttered, "So… how did you and James get together in the first place? From what I hear, you hated James through and through."  
Lily smiled and looked over at James, "Well, I did but then we got into our final year at Hogwarts you know NEWT year. James told Professor McGonagall that he wanted to become an Auror. He never told anyone, not even Sirius. The professor told him that if he was to become an Auror he would have to shape up, so he did. The arrogance was gone; the prat of Hogwarts became a respected member of Hogwarts. He did finally tell Sirius when they had gotten into a big fight about how James didn't ever do fun things anymore, but of course they made up. Then he had the nerve to ask me out on a date politely. I said okay and that set us up."  
Harry sat up in his chair and reached for the raspberry jam. "Is Sirius still around?"  
James looked at him curiously, "Why wouldn't he be?"  
"Becua---"  
Ginny hit him underneath the table, causing him to yelp with the sudden pain in his shin and glare in Ginny's direction, before falling silent while munching on his bagel.  
"Why wouldn't he be around?" Lily looked at him inquisitively as well. Ginny's eyes snapped to the older woman before replying,  
"Nothing…nothing at all."

"I've heard you two used to be Head Boy and Girl in your day. I can understand how Mum got the position, but wasn't Remus the prefect?" Harry asked, changing the subject as soon as he could.

"That's true, we both were and Remus was a prefect. But just because you're a prefect one year, doesn't mean you will be the next. You could, maybe, not live up to the expectations of the position. You know, not do your jobs." Lily responded. She was still curious about Sirius, but she could tell that now was not the time, if any, to talk about it.

"I've never heard of a prefect being fired. They always become Head Boy or Girl, as far as I know." It was true; nobody had ever seen a single prefect at Hogwarts change. If you were a prefect one year, you would be it the next. At least, that's what it had always been like during Harry's and Ginny's time at the school.

"Why was Remus replaced? I never thought he was the kind to not do the job right," said Ginny. Over the past year, or two, she had gotten to know Remus very well because of the Order. She, like Harry, Ron, and Hermione, had come to know Remus Lupin as a member of the family, as well as a mentor. Not once had he failed at a task that he had committed himself too.

'Maybe,' she thought to herself, 'he just didn't want to be a prefect.' James answered her question.

"Remus did the job alright, in fact, he almost _became_ the job. You see, he started to take the role so seriously, that his friendships were beginning to get damaged. Rem landed my friends and me in more detentions then any teacher, and that's saying something." James paused for a moment to let this sink in and all the while Harry and Ginny stayed quiet and leaned in to show that they were waiting for more story.  
James chuckled quietly to himself.

"As the weeks went by, Sirius, Peter," Harry stiffened at the name but nobody noticed… except Lily, "and I began to leave him out and ignore him. Not something we wanted to do, I can tell you, but everything else we tried just wasn't getting through Rem's thick skull. This strategy didn't work, at least not for a bit. Remus began to give us the cold shoulder as well. He didn't understand why we were being the way we were, so he let himself give in to his nastier side. It amazed us how Remus could be such a know-it-all, yet not get what we were doing. Though, just when we were about to give up on him, he finally figured it out. Felt terrible, he did. So much so, that he declined the offer to be prefect for the next year."

"So you got it instead." Harry finished. James nodded.  
"I'm sorry Mr. Potter," said Ginny," but you still don't seem the type that's fit for a prefect. Especially after all you did in school."

"Ah, heard about that did you? Shouldn't be surprised. My group of friends and I caused more trouble then any other students in Hogwarts history. We even had a nick-name for our posse that we were known all around the school by," James said, he had a funny look to eye as he sat fondly remembering the good old days at school. Ginny and Harry, who were starting to feel more at home, sat comfortably in their chairs. Ginny had her elbows on the table in front of her with her head resting on her hands, while Harry was leaning over, his arms resting on his legs, which were spread a little bit apart.

"The Marauders."

The new and completely unexpected voice answered from the doorway of the kitchen, jolting the small group away from their private little conversation.

'That voice…it can't possibly be Him?' Harry found himself thinking as he slowly turned his head towards the direction of the newcomer, only to lay eyes on a young man with shaggy black hair that hung slightly in his dark brown eyes that shown with mischief and humor. His face was full and youthful, wrinkles had started to form around his mouth as a result of a constant smile. Harry felt himself gulp as he gazed at a 22 year old…


	4. Don't Panic! AN

Hey everyone! No, contrary to what some of you might think, I have, in fact, not vanished off the face of the planet and I have also NOT given up on this story.

You know the story:

I have finals coming up.

I have a Current Event project on Mandatory Draft due in a week and I have yet to start.

The orchestra (which I play in. just FYI) has a concert coming up.

The very SAME orchestra has an out-of-state trip and contest coming up.

And yes, I have been suffering from a severe case of writer's block.

But stick around! Cause I promise that I'll have posted another chapter by the time the year is out! ….hopefully before lol.

THANKS!

Ps. Don't worry, no more POV's! I don't much like them either!

…..

don't ask me why I used them then, cause I'm not too such myself.


End file.
